


Black smoke

by Ania_Nefer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Angst, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania_Nefer/pseuds/Ania_Nefer
Summary: L’amore può essere del fumo nero che vola via, una sigaretta tenuta tra le dita troppo poco, e come lei ci si consuma, velocemente o lentamente, dipende dalle labbra che la stringono.“[…] sapeva che se non ci fosse stato nulla di male in quell’incontro, lo avrebbero fatto da qualche altra parte, alla luce del sole, senza nascondersi come due criminali evasi da Azkaban.”





	Black smoke

**Black Smoke**

 

Severus Snape camminava lento su di uno stretto viale nascosto da fitti alberi, e una foglia scendeva con altrettanta flemma, e poi ancora un’altra, più in là. Toccavano tutte terra in silenzio, ricoprendo interamente la stradina con le loro sfumature rossastre: sembrava un piccolo fiume di sangue sul quale poggiava i suoi piedi.

Per un attimo gli parve di sentirne il dolce aroma di ferro e un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena, non sapeva esattamente per quale motivo, se fosse per quella strana sensazione o per la persona che lo aveva condotto lì nonostante il suo parere contrario: tutta quella storia non avrebbe portato nulla di buono, ne era ben cosciente, eppure non era stato in grado di rimanere al Castello sebbene ci avesse provato con ostinazione, ma si era ritrovato comunque a percorrere quel viale sperduto in qualche foresta che conosceva a malapena.

Le foglie continuavano a cadere intorno a lui, mentre l’aria umida gli si appiccicava addosso come una pesante coperta: doveva esserci ormai abituato, però in quel momento si sentiva opprimere, avvertiva le gambe pesanti e più di una volta si era fermato, tentato di tornare indietro, ma non c’era mai riuscito, e aveva ripreso a camminare, avanti, sempre meno sicuro, ma costantemente avanti.

Stava ancora pensando al perché lo avesse fatto andare lì, in quella zona che sembrava completamente dimenticata dagli uomini, ma non aveva trovato alcuna risposta né spiegazione, o, semplicemente, aveva chiuso la mente per cercare in ogni modo possibile di non trovarle quelle risposte.

Sospirò a lungo mentre per qualche istante una nuvola oscurò il sole, rendendo quel viale di un sanguigno ancora più cupo e l’odore ancora più forte.

L’unico sangue che c’era nelle vicinanze era quello che gli scorreva in corpo, e quelle sensazioni proprio non gli piacevano.

“Devo solo incontrare qualcuno, non c’è niente di male in questo,” continuava a ripetersi nella testa, ma sapeva che se non ci fosse stato nulla di male in quell’incontro, lo avrebbero fatto da qualche altra parte, alla luce del sole, senza nascondersi come due criminali evasi da Azkaban.

Seguitò a camminare, e poi, facendo attenzione alle indicazioni che gli aveva dato, svoltò a sinistra in una stradina che si vedeva appena, nascosta da rami e rovi com’era: avrebbe fatto enorme fatica a trovarla se non avesse avuto spiegazioni più che esaurienti.

Si fece strada aiutandosi con la bacchetta, mentre il clima diventava ancora più umido e il cielo riprendeva a scurirsi, minacciando pioggia da un momento all’altro, ne era sicuro, poteva sentirne l’odore inconfondibile circondare pian piano l’aria, e persino gli animali avevano iniziato a muoversi frenetici sulle foglie che continuavano a cadere come una nevicata di colori caldi, lenti e quasi ipnotici.

Quando finalmente riuscì ad uscire da quell’intrico, si ritrovò davanti una piccola costruzione in legno che qualcuno aveva riparato da poco sembrando a prima vista piuttosto confortevole, e quell’ampio prato che la circondava, lo rendeva un posto ideale per una famiglia, ne poteva sentire il lieve tepore, quello che lui mai nella vita aveva provato.

“Che diavolo ci faccio qua?”

Ormai era arrivato fin lì, ma in quell’istante voleva solamente dare le spalle a quella casetta, e andarsene, ripercorrere a ritroso tutta la strada che aveva fatto più in fretta che poteva, ma i suoi piedi non si mossero. Persino il suo respiro sembrava essersi fermato.

Fece un passo avanti, e poi ancora uno, finché non attraversò il giardino e raggiunse la porta della piccola casa, facendosi invadere dall’odore di legno che permeava tutto intorno.

Aveva sempre amato l’odore del legno, fin da quando era bambino e si rinchiudeva nel vecchio armadio in camera sua, lì dove le urla non arrivavano, e nemmeno i singhiozzi di sua madre, lì dove quelle consunte assi erano l’unico conforto che aveva, l’unico dolce abbraccio che lo faceva davvero sentire ben voluto.

La porta davanti a sé si spalancò, ridestandolo da quei pensieri che sempre gli aggrovigliavano lo stomaco, e un giovane mago con la mano stretta intorno alla maniglia, lo guardò sorridente, e quel sorriso gli scivolò addosso, cancellando almeno per quegli istanti ogni turbamento che aveva.

Il giovane non parlò, si scostò un poco, una sorta d’invito silenzioso ad entrare, e neppure Snape disse nulla, si limitò a sfilargli accanto, guardandolo appena mentre entrava in casa, accorgendosi che le sue dimensioni in realtà erano almeno il triplo di quanto apparisse all’esterno.

Severus sorrise e si voltò a guardarlo: aveva davvero fatto enormi passi avanti dal giorno in cui non aveva saputo rispondere a nessuna delle sue domande.

Era maturato da quel giorno, non c’era più alcuna traccia del bambino che era stato gettato in qualcosa più grande di lui, ma sapeva che molta di quell’ingenuità non l’aveva ancora persa, o, forse, non l’aveva mai avuta in quella vita che lo aveva costretto a crescere troppo in fretta.

Harry gli si avvicinò, cauto, nonostante tutto aveva ancora timore di lui, e questo lo fece sorridere, provocando una smorfia di disappunto nel ragazzo, quella che a Snape piaceva così tanto, quella che gli disegnava piccole rughe ad un lato della bocca mentre inclinava il viso per guardarlo quasi stralunato.

L’aveva amata fin dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva vista, quando aveva iniziato a conoscerlo davvero, e aveva amato subito tante altre piccole cose, nascondendole spesso anche a se stesso.

Il giovane allungò una mano, sfiorandogli appena il viso, quel tocco leggero che era un altro piccolo particolare che adorava, soprattutto quando gli carezzava le labbra e il ventre.

«Ti sei ferito» sussurrò, e Snape alzò un braccio per toccare la ferita di cui neppure si era accorto, ma Harry lo bloccò, e si avvicinò ancora, e poi un altro po’, finché il suo respiro non gli lambì la pelle tagliata, e ogni parola gli morì in gola quando sentì la lingua del ragazzo percorrergli per intero quello squarcio e leccare avida ogni traccia di sangue che aveva sul viso.

«Smettila» e il professore si tirò indietro, come se quel contatto lo avesse bruciato. «Perché mi hai fatto venire qui?»

«Non lo so» rispose semplicemente il ragazzo allontanandosi verso la finestra che iniziava a sporcarsi di pioggia, leggera, gocce che cadevano ogni tanto mentre Harry non faceva altro che passarsi le dita nei capelli, nervoso.

«Non lo sai?»

«No.»

«No?»

«Smettila!» e il giovane Potter si voltò per guardarlo, mentre anche Severus si avvicinava alla finestra. «Smettila con queste domande. Volevo semplicemente vederti.»

«E non potevi vedermi al Castello? Mi hai fatto venire fin qui?»

«Oh, Merlino… potevi semplicemente non venire, invece di sputarmi addosso tutto questo essere sbagliato!»

«Non ti sto sputando addosso niente.» Snape, però, sapeva che c’era tutto di sbagliato, era lui quello inadeguato, lo era sempre stato, e avrebbe dovuto ricacciarsi in gola ogni sentimento ed emozione, invece aveva finito per far diventare tutta quella situazione sbagliata, persino Harry stesso.

Non era stato capace di controllarsi come invece era sempre stato maestro nel fare, per una sola _dannata_ volta si era lasciato andare, e aveva finito per farsi travolgere da tutto e travolgere lui stesso ogni cosa.

«Perché deve essere tutto così complicato?» chiese amaro il mago più giovane, senza, però, riuscire ancora a guardarlo negli occhi, e di quello, in quel momento, Snape gliene fu grato, perché non sarebbe stato in grado di reggere al dolore del ragazzo che era anche il suo.

«Perché _è_ complicato. Siamo due uomini e tu sei sposato. È _tutto_ complicato. E presto lo sarà ancora di più.»

«Non cambierà niente…» sussurrò appena Harry, appannando il vetro davanti a sé.

«Diventerai il più giovane Ministro della Magia della Storia, coma fai a dire che questo non cambierà le cose?»

«Non lo farà, se non vuoi che lo faccia,» ma Severus rimase muto, poco dietro Harry che continuava a torturarsi i capelli e in quel momento non desiderava altro che stringerli tra le dita e tirarli a sé, verso il suo respiro.

«Ammetti di odiarmi per averti trascinato in tutto questo» parlò aspro il giovane Potter, mentre si voltava per guardarlo, per fronteggiarlo come faceva fin da quando era bambino, con quel suo viso che allora avrebbe voluto prendere a schiaffi, ma una notte, d’improvviso, si era ritrovato a voler baciare.

Era stata una delle notti peggiori della sua vita, scoprire di essere attratto da un ragazzo che in un modo o nell’altro gli aveva cambiato l’esistenza, gli aveva aperto quel cuore che la sua stessa madre era riuscita a pietrificare anni e anni prima, gli aveva turbato ogni sogno e ogni singolo minuto in cui il sole era alto nel cielo e cercava una scusa dietro l’altra per non vederlo.

Era stato accorgersi di nuovo di amare qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto avere, qualcuno che non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, ancora, e non lo avrebbe sopportato una seconda volta. Soprattutto non con lui.

Si era detto più e più volte che erano solamente stupidi sentimenti legati al ricordo di Lily che c’era in lui, ma più lo guardava, più lo aveva visto crescere in quegli ultimi anni da quando era terminata la guerra, e più si era reso conto di non vedere nient’altro che Harry nei suoi lineamenti e nel suo carattere.

Certo, aveva preso parecchi vizi – soprattutto del padre – e parecchie virtù – soprattutto della madre –, ma era quello che succedeva ai figli, era parte della loro eredità, come quella che gli avevano lasciato i suoi, di genitori, anche se per anni aveva fatto finta di non avere niente di loro, di essere un estraneo nella sua stessa famiglia perché per lungo tempo si era sentito esattamente in quel modo: un estraneo. Un indesiderato.

Proprio come Harry che aveva trovato una casa soltanto ad Hogwarts, che solo lì si era sentito parte di qualcosa, e forse era stato proprio questo loro essere difettosi a spingerlo verso di lui, a volerlo conoscere davvero senza il velo di ciò che significava il suo nome e di quello che erano stati i suoi genitori.

Conoscere la persona al di là di tutto.

«Ammetti di odiare te stesso per esserti innamorato di me» e il giovane era tornato a guardare fuori, continuando a passarsi le dita nei capelli, nervoso. Sfinito.

Come sfinito lo era lui stesso di doversi continuare a nascondere; lo aveva fatto per tutta la vita e adesso era semplicemente stanco, stanco delle maschere, stanco delle recite, stanco di non poter essere semplicemente se stesso con i suoi sbagli, le sue ferite e i suoi sentimenti.

Snape fece un passo avanti. «Io non mi odio» e poi ne fece un altro, finché il suo corpo non aderì perfettamente a quello del giovane Potter, come se fossero stati creati l’uno per congiungersi all’altro. «Né odio te,» ma Harry appoggiò la fronte al vetro freddo, molle, come se non riuscisse a credere a quelle parole, a credere a lui.

E in fondo non ci credeva nemmeno lui, perché si odiava davvero per avergli rovinato la vita e per continuare a farlo anche in quel momento; avrebbe dovuto semplicemente lasciarlo andare, ma non ci riusciva, non riusciva a fare a meno di quei momenti, di averlo anche solo per poche ore, perché era tornare a respirare mentre per tutto il resto del tempo non c’era aria che entrava nei polmoni.

Lo vide far scorrere le dita sulla finestra, lento, senza distogliere lo sguardo da terra, o probabilmente aveva gli occhi chiusi, non riusciva a vedere, né voleva farlo; non desiderava discostarsi dal corpo del ragazzo che si muoveva appena seguendo il ritmo del suo respiro, del suo dolore che era di Snape stesso.

«Non ti odio» ripeté il professore, «ma non posso andare avanti così. Non possiamo farlo nessuno dei due, tutto questo ci divorerà per poi masticarci e sputarci a pezzi. Ci sta già divorando…» e Harry batté con forza i pugni sul vetro, facendolo oscillare e rialzò la testa, iniziando a piangere, lento e poi forte e poi ancora lento, mentre cercava di controllarsi, ma le lacrime scendevano.

E Severus ne vedeva il riflesso sulla finestra confondersi con la pioggia, pianto nel pianto. Grigio nel grigio.

«Io vorrei soltanto che tu divorassi tutto me stesso ogni giorno e ogni notte» gli sussurrò deciso Snape stringendolo a sé, allontanando quei pugni di pura rabbia per unirli tra le sue dita, unire quel dolore così tanto da farlo esplodere in infiniti pezzi che una folata di vento si sarebbe portato via.

«Divora me. Adesso. Divorami fino a non farmi sentire più alcun dannato muscolo» fu la risposta di Harry che gli afferrò con decisione una mano, diventandone lui il padrone, e la guidò verso il cuore, fermandola sul petto per alcuni istanti, e poi la spinse giù, sul ventre teso e ancora più in basso, fino a che non sentì il freddo della fibbia e il calore del suo corpo che quasi lo bruciava.

E fu quando il ragazzo si passò ancora una volta le dita nei capelli che perse del tutto il controllo, come se fosse stato un animale completamente in preda agli istinti più primordiali.

E gli afferrò egli stesso una grossa ciocca e la tirò a sé, con forza e con rabbia, finché non lo sentì gridare, finché non lo sentì abbandonarsi completamente a lui, al suo volere. _E al suo piacere_.

E tirò ancora, verso sinistra, finché l’altra parte del collo non fu completamente scoperta alla sua bocca, alla fame che aveva di lui, di quella pelle pallida che voleva soltanto mordere e leccare, e affondò i denti fino a fargli male, fino a togliergli quel dolore con la sua stessa lingua.

Fino a rimuovergli le lacrime con le dita.

Non voleva toccare le sue labbra, sapeva che se avesse confuso i suoi umori con quelli del ragazzo, si sarebbe perso, e in quel momento aveva bisogno di tutta la sua irrazionale lucidità per non lasciarsi andare all’amore più completo.

E Severus non poteva permetterlo, né per sé, né per Harry.

La sua era stata una splendida illusione, ma la realtà era che lui non era destinato ad essere felice, tantomeno ad essere amato, e il provare sentimenti per persone che mai avrebbero potuto essere sue, avrebbe dovuto farglielo capire, ma stupido ed illuso ci aveva creduto ancora una volta, e si era lasciato trasportare dai sogni, lui che ai sogni aveva smesso di crederci da tempo.

E continuava a leccare la pelle bianca di Harry, facendosi ingannare da quei pochi attimi, perché ne aveva assoluto bisogno, nonostante non volesse lasciarsi andare a quelle allucinazioni, ne aveva la necessità come si ha la necessità di respirare e bere.

E lui avrebbe voluto respirare in eterno l’essenza del ragazzo, e bere fino all’ultima goccia di quell’amore malato.

Avrebbe voluto conoscere il sapore di una vita trascorsa insieme, del sonno e del risveglio in uno stesso letto, e lo avrebbe desiderato anche in quel momento, mentre gli strappava la cintura e gli faceva scivolare incontrollato pantaloni e boxer.

E anche quando prese la bacchetta per far comparire delle corde e legarlo, fissare i suoi polsi a delle sbarre che non c’erano, mentre il suo unico desiderio era legarlo per sempre a sé, ad ogni sfumatura che componeva la sua esistenza, a tutto il buio che aveva inghiottito la sua – la loro – vita per liberarsene.

Liberarsi di quei pochi momenti per renderli anni.

Snape, però, sapeva che neppure se ci avesse provato con tutte le sue forze, sarebbe riuscito a costruire una vita felice, e questa consapevolezza lo rendeva pazzo e rabbioso, nonostante era ben consapevole che la felicità non era mai stata per lui, e fu con quei pensieri che entrò in Harry, con rabbia e pazzia.

«Se-Se…»

«Zitto.»

Non voleva ascoltare la sua voce, non voleva ci fosse niente, soltanto gemiti e sudore. Solamente dolore. Quello che scorreva da uno all’altro attraverso l’amplesso, in quelle dita che si stringevano ai fianchi fino a graffiare la pelle e a sentire la carne tesa dal piacere.

«Per…»

«Stai zitto, Potter!»

Il distacco era in quel nome non detto, ma Snape sapeva che non sarebbe servito a niente perché lui non voleva staccarsi da quel corpo né dall’anima del ragazzo, e in quel momento, mentre si spingeva dentro di lui, con collera, voleva fagocitare ogni sostanza di Harry e farsi fagocitare lui stesso.

Perdersi in quel sesso putrido di tutte le morti che li univano e li separavano, di ossa spezzate e vite falciate come grano maturo, perdersi in quella sofferenza che li attraeva e li respingeva, fiaccando uno spirito già distrutto da un amore che non aveva ragione di esistere.

Lì, però, non c’era la ragione, quella lo aveva abbandonato da tempo, da quando la necessità di far suo quel corpo era diventata più forte d’ogni altra cosa, da quando aveva desiderato per la prima volta, una notte come un’altra, inconsapevole, la bocca di Harry stretta alla sua erezione.

E la voleva anche in quel momento, mentre gli ansiti del ragazzo spezzavano il silenzio della stanza, mentre le sue dita si stringevano a quei capelli sempre spettinati e tiravano, sentendosi sempre più dentro, con foga, come se avesse voluto spezzarlo in due, spezzargli l’anima stessa.

E si sentì svuotare completamente, riversando in Harry i suoi umori, e il dolore e la frustrazione di quegli attimi che non gli bastavano mai e colavano come pioggia acida che non faceva che bruciarli.

Snape prese un fazzoletto e lo pulì dopo aver fatto sparire le corde, un gesto semplice, un gesto che li metteva a contatto nell’intimo, un’abitudine che frantumava la brutalità del loro amplesso, quel sesso che spesso tra di loro era fatto di poche parole e gesti violenti che servivano a scacciare quei sentimenti che non facevano altro che affamarli di felicità e renderli sofferenti ad un amore che non avrebbe mai potuto essere.

«È meglio che vada.» Snape ruppe quel silenzio quasi irreale che si era creato quando i gemiti erano ormai scemati nell’aria come acqua evaporata sotto un sole bollente, e prese una sigaretta.

«No!» si affrettò a replicare Harry mentre a balzi si tirava su i pantaloni. «Non questa volta, ti prego…» e gli gettò via la sigaretta dopo essersi avvicinato a lui.

C’era qualcosa di familiare in quelle parole, un desiderio di morte che lo accoltellò a fondo, e gli occhi azzurri di Albus mutarono in un istante nei suoi, e quella brama si fece sua, quella voglia di morire e rinascere in un mondo in cui non si sarebbero dovuti nascondere come vili, ma avrebbero potuto vivere come uomini comuni il loro amore comune.

Tutto quello, però, era una lontana utopia, non sarebbe servito a niente morire, solo a togliergli anche quei pochi momenti in cui si sentiva veramente vivo, e amato e desiderato come mai lo era stato.

«Non mi basta più questo, mi fa sentire squallido e non voglio sentirmi così mentre ti amo.»

«Se non vuoi sentirti squallido, dovresti tornare a casa da tua moglie.»

«Smettila! Non è questo quello che intendevo.»

«A no? E cosa intendevi?»

«Sembriamo degli amanti occasionali che scopano per soddisfare un prurito del basso ventre e…»

«E non è così?» lo interruppe prima che potesse finire, sentendosi uno stupido per quello che aveva detto: lui lo amava, ma era convinto che mantenere – o almeno fingere di mantenere – tutto su un piano carnale, sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi, perché il desiderio sessuale era più facile da dimenticare, mentre la voglia della persona e del suo cuore e della sua anima non si cancellava altrettanto facilmente, se mai era possibile farlo.

«Vai a farti fottere, Snape! Se per te è così, per me non lo è!»

«Mi sembra che sia tu quello che viene fottuto.»

«Ti odio! Ti odio! Ti odio!» continuò a ripetere Harry sbattendo con forza i pugni alla finestra che vibrava sotto i suoi colpi, come lui poco prima quando Snape affondava al ritmo del suo respiro.

E fuori la pioggia cadeva incessante, in quei minuti scendeva così fitta che si faceva fatica a vedere il paesaggio tutto intorno, ma in quel momento a nessuno dei due importava delle foglie che seguitavano a staccarsi dai rami drappeggiando di colori caldi la terra ormai del tutto bagnata.

Né degli animali che cercavano riparo da qualche parte.

«Ti odio…» ripeté ancora Harry, afflitto, mentre alcune lacrime avevano iniziato di nuovo a scivolargli lungo il viso, calde, quasi dal sapore di Snape, perché era sempre lui a procurargliele per un motivo o per l’altro.

Vedere quel ragazzo, piegato su se stesso, che continuava a battere i pugni alla finestra, lo addolorò, era come se qualcuno gli avesse trafitto il petto con una mano e gli avesse poi estratto il cuore, stringendolo con forza tra le dita.

Non aveva fatto altro che causargli dolore, fin da quando era nato. Perché si era innamorato di lui? Di un vecchio bastardo che non aveva fatto altro che rovinargli la vita?

Snape, senza neanche rendersene conto, fece un passo avanti, e poi ancora un altro, il respiro regolare, calmo, e avanzò di nuovo, finché il suo corpo, ancora una volta, non aderì perfettamente a quello di Harry, così come le sue mani che gli scivolarono caute dalle spalle fino alle dita, stringendole con cura.

E Harry si lasciò andare, le braccia gli caddero ai fianchi senza che Severus si discostasse, e reclinò la testa all’indietro, abbandonandosi al corpo del suo vecchio insegnante che lo sorresse, non solo nella carne, stringendolo a sé, al suo cuore, cancellando in un attimo quello che la sua bocca aveva pronunciato pochi istanti prima.

«Harry…» gli parlò, dolce, mentre lo voltava per guardarlo negli occhi. «Harry non piangere,» e gli asciugò con i polpastrelli ogni singola lacrima che era scesa, baciandolo poi con delicatezza, lì dove avevano lasciato un’invisibile traccia.

Il ragazzo si strinse a lui, sorridendo appena, le sue mani forti a circondargli la schiena, e per un attimo si sentì invadere da tutto l’amore del mondo, da tutta la felicità che un uomo poteva contenere dentro di sé, e non volle muoversi, quasi respirare, per non distruggere quel momento, quell’istante di pura e splendida vita.

 

«Stiamo diventando patetici.» Snape per primo infranse quel silenzio, come se non fosse stato in grado di reggere quella situazione ancora a lungo.

«Shh!» fu la replica del giovane che si strinse ancora di più a lui. «Vorrei che fosse sempre così.»

«Così patetici?»

«Non siamo patetici, solo due persone che si amano.»

«Che _non_ si possono amare,» lo corresse, amaro, mentre la consapevolezza di quell’affermazione si fece largo in entrambi come lava bollente, facendoli allontanare l’uno dall’altro, bruciati da quella verità.

Severus sospirò, rassegnato, ma non voleva allontanarsi ancora dal giovane mago, voleva soltanto assaporare quelle poche occasioni che gli erano concesse, divorarle fino in fondo per non dimenticarsene mai.

«Fai l’amore con me, Harry.»

Quelle parole gli uscirono così, improvvise, così veloci che non erano passate neppure nei suoi pensieri, e lo sguardo stupido di Potter lo fece sorridere, perché stupito era anche lui stesso da ciò che aveva appena detto.

«Strappami il cuore dal petto e fallo per sempre tuo.»

Harry non risposte a parole, i suoi occhi parlavano per lui, brillavano come mai avevano brillato, un bagliore che non aveva nulla a che fare con un pianto di dolore, e poi lo baciò.

In silenzio pose le labbra sulle sue, dolce, casto, con una profonda tenerezza che Severus non aveva mai provato e che non credeva mai possibile si potesse provare in quel modo.

«Non voglio strapparti niente. A parte i vestiti» e lo sguardo del giovane si accese di una malizia che mai aveva visto, troppo perso in nient’altro che il suo piacere, credendo che in quel modo sarebbe riuscito a mantenersi distaccato da tutto quello, anche se non ci aveva mai realmente creduto neppure lui e in quei momenti, quando Harry gli sorrideva, sapeva di essere legato a lui più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso.

Snape, all’improvviso, chiuse gli occhi, tirò indietro la testa, e iniziò a ridere, ridere forte mentre allargava le braccia. «Fai quello che vuoi, Harry.»

«Voglio fare l’amore con te» e sentì il respiro caldo del ragazzo sul collo, mentre le labbra scivolavano lente sulla sua pelle. «Voglio ascoltarti gemere il mio nome» e la lingua, umida, a sfiorare quello che aveva toccato la bocca avida della sua carne. «Voglio addormentarmi con te» disse infine, per poi baciarlo di nuovo, con una passione che non aveva nulla della tenerezza del bacio di poco prima.

In quelle labbra c’era soltanto desiderio, non solo di corpi, ma voglia di unire due anime in un unico battito del cuore.

E continuava a baciarlo Harry, mentre il ritmo nel petto aumentava e il respiro si spezzava, e continuava, gettando a terra la sua sciarpa e il suo mantello, quella stoffa che spesso aveva protetto l’odore del loro sesso.

Labbra sulle sue che assaporavano, che mordevano e assaporavano di nuovo, mentre le mani, lente, slacciavano la lunga casacca, bottone dopo bottone insistendo a divorare il suo stesso fiato, fin quando il vestito non giacque anch’esso sul pavimento.

E leccava, Harry, leccava ogni lembo di pelle che pian piano si scopriva quando le mani del ragazzo facevano scivolare la camicia candida lungo le sue braccia, lasciandolo infine a petto nudo, quella carne d’avorio che baciò pezzo dopo pezzo.

Ad ogni bacio che il giovane mago gli regalava, il suo corpo si tendeva sempre di più, e lunghi brividi di piacere lo percorsero quando la lingua gli inumidì i capezzoli per poi chiudere la bocca intorno ad essi, succhiare prima l’uno e poi l’altro mentre i suoi sensi non facevano altro che perdersi ed acuirsi.

Severus si fece condurre a terra, lì dove il camino aveva iniziato a sputare fiamme e a riscaldare l’ambiente che lo circondava, e il tepore lo invase in un attimo, il calore di quel fuoco, il calore del corpo di Harry così vicino al suo, lo rese schiavo di ogni sensazione che il ragazzo gli aveva procurato e aveva intenzione di procurargli ancora.

E non voleva muoversi, voleva solamente lasciarsi sopraffare dal giovane mago, dal suo essere, dai suoi sentimenti e da quello sguardo che urlava tutto il desiderio e l’amore che provava per lui, stupendosene ancora, perché non riusciva a capacitarsi di come poteva amare l’uomo che aveva contribuito alla morte dei suoi genitori, l’uomo che gli aveva rovinato la vita per anni.

«Come fai ad amarmi?» gli chiese Snape, guardandolo da sotto mentre lui era ancora in piedi e si sfilava i pantaloni, con quel sorriso che era stato capace di disgregare la pietra intorno al suo cuore.

«Nello stesso modo in cui tu ami me,» rispose, abbassandosi per scivolare sopra di lui, lì dove il camino illuminava metà del corpo di entrambi. «Non c’è un come, né un perché, e non si sceglie neppure chi amare, si ama e basta. Ed io amo te» e lo baciò ancora, cercando di infondergli con i suoi sospiri tutto l’amore che provava per lui.

Un amore che Severus ancora stentava a credere che esistesse e, soprattutto, ancora non pensava potesse meritare.

Quegli occhi… quegli occhi, però, gli trafiggevano l’anima, urlandogli tutta la forza di quel presente che stava vivendo – che _stavano_ vivendo – e quei sentimenti che, si rese conto – o forse lo aveva sempre saputo –, per la prima volta non erano relegati solamente dentro se stesso.

«Ti amo per quello che sei,» ma Snape distolse per un attimo lo sguardo da Harry, voltandosi alla sua sinistra. «Anche per questo» aggiunse il ragazzo, come se avesse letto i suoi pensieri, e in un istante si spostò per porre le sue labbra su ciò che rimaneva del Marchio sul suo avambraccio, su quella macchia di oscurità ormai sbiadita, di quella stessa oscurità che il giovane Potter gli aveva detto più e più volte di amare.

E chiuse gli occhi, Snape, mentre il freddo del pavimento sulla sua schiena nuda andava scemando e il caldo di quella bocca su quel particolare punto di sé, iniziava ad avvolgerlo come una spessa coperta che tratteneva tra le sue fibre il profumo del giovane Potter, il profumo di qualcosa di così bello nonostante fosse sbagliato.

Harry prese la sciarpa di Severus e strisciò sopra di lui, lento, sinuoso come un serpente si sfregò contro di lui, con uno strano sorriso a piegargli le labbra.

«Che diavolo hai intenzione di fare?»

«Mi hai detto di fare quello che volevo, quindi taci e non preoccuparti, Severus.»

«Le tue azioni mi preoccupano da quando ti conosco.»

«Molte di quelle, tuttavia… ti piacciono.»

«Ragazzino impudente!» ma Snape non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro né a reagire in qualche modo, che il giovane mago lo aveva già legato, come aveva fatto lui con Harry parecchi minuti prima, e gli bloccò le braccia sopra la testa con una corda magica, lasciandolo spiazzato dall’ardore che stava dimostrando.

«Ti amo, Severus» gli sussurrò all’orecchio dopo averlo bendato con la sua stessa sciarpa, e un brivido di puro piacere gli corse lungo tutto il corpo quando Harry ripeté ancora e ancora quelle parole, mordendolo e leccandogli ogni linea del mento e poi del collo. «Ti amo» e scendeva, Harry, scendeva a baciargli le clavicole mentre il suo ventre si tendeva alle carezze del ragazzo, e a quei polpastrelli che lo scuotevano fin nel profondo.

E il suo respiro si faceva via via più irregolare nel percepire la lingua del giovane esplorare la sua pelle come mai nessun altro aveva fatto, facendogli provare sensazioni che era sicuro di non aver mai provato, e stava impazzendo per quelle attenzioni, per quei tocchi, per il soffio caldo di Harry su di sé.

Ed essere cieco a quei gesti, non faceva altro che amplificare i suoi sensi, ogni bacio era mille baci, ogni carezza era migliaia di carezze, e il tepore del respiro era un intenso fuoco che lo attraversava come un incendio fuori controllo.

Ed era lui stesso ad essere fuori controllo.

La corda gli solcava i polsi mentre le braccia si tendevano e tiravano sotto i tocchi di Harry, alle mani che scivolavano sulle sue gambe, pigre e insolenti, sensuali, _eccitanti_ , e in quel momento ringraziava la stoffa dei pantaloni che separava la loro pelle, perché non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo e non voleva abbandonarsi così presto al piacere, e cercò di dare fondo ad ogni briciolo di autocontrollo che aveva per non venire nei boxer. In fondo lui non era abituato a tutte quelle attenzioni, aveva sempre preferito darle piuttosto che riceverle.

«Harry fermati,» ma Potter insisteva a baciargli il ventre, sordo alle sue suppliche gli aprì i calzoni, lentamente, mentre continuava a scendere. «Dannato stupido moccioso!» e lo sentì ridacchiare sulla sua pelle scoperta, su quel tessuto che scivolava per scoprirne ogni nudità.

«Sono il prossimo Ministro della Magia, mi deve rispetto, professor Snape.»

«Fottiti!»

Ogni carezza cessò all’istante, così come la bassa risata del ragazzo, tutt’intorno c’era silenzio, soltanto il camino scoppiettava appena: Snape era confuso, possibile che se la fosse presa così tanto?

Strattonò di nuovo la corda per cercare di liberarsi, ma all’improvviso percepì un fruscio alla sua destra, un caldo respiro sul suo viso.

«Preferisco quando sei tu a farlo» gli bisbigliò all’orecchio, roco, mordendolo appena subito dopo, e dalle sue labbra fuoriuscirono bassi gemiti di piacere che non era stato in grado di reprimere.

«Dannato…» ed Harry gli leccò di nuovo il mento. «Stupido… » e poi le labbra con la punta della lingua. «Ragazzino…» e lo baciò, togliendogli ogni battito, succhiandogli l’anima stessa e ogni dolore che aveva nel cuore.

«Voglio che mi guardi negli occhi mentre facciamo l’amore» e lo baciò ancora, con una tale dolcezza che gli mozzò il fiato, e gli sorrise mentre scioglieva il nodo della sciarpa, ridandogli la vista. «Questi occhi che sono stati per te un lungo tormento,» si sfilò la maglietta e di nuovo pose le labbra sulle sue, con bisogno, con tutto il passato che li aveva travolti per anni, e con ogni pezzo di speranza che nonostante tutto continuava ad avvolgerli, fin dal loro primo abbraccio, dal loro primo ingenuo bacio quando maldestramente cercavano di mostrare i loro reciproci sentimenti, ridendo imbarazzati come due ragazzini alle prime armi.

«E ancora lo sono…» puntualizzò Snape, con provocazione, mentre si sollevava per baciarlo quella volta lui stesso, incurante della corda che lo stringeva, scavandogli la pelle: di sicuro gli sarebbero rimasti dei segni profondi sui polsi, ma in quel momento non gli importava poi molto, voleva solo che lo slegasse per stringersi a lui, stringersi per poche ore come se fosse l’eternità.

«Lo so» disse poco prima che Severus si alzasse per baciarlo di nuovo, le braccia doloranti e il ventre teso, ma quando le sue labbra erano su quelle di Harry, null’altro contava e non c’era dolore che gli distraesse il cuore. «Come tu sei il mio di tormento» e gli piantò i palmi sul petto e lo spinse a terra, accarezzandogli la pelle con una mano mentre con l’altra scioglieva l’incantesimo che lo teneva legato.

Snape, una volta libero, lo condusse impaziente a sé, il giovane viso tra le dita, e quelle bocche che non facevano altro che cercarsi e trovarsi.

E mentre la saliva si confondeva, Harry entrò in lui, cauto, rubandogli un battito del cuore e un gemito che spezzò quel bacio, fermando le dita di Severus strette con forza tra i capelli del ragazzo.

Si mossero veloci e poi svogliati, frenetici e affamati l’uno dell’altro, mentre la schiena di Snape toccava il pavimento e poi quella di Harry a scivolare a terra, sempre dentro di lui, a spingere nel vecchio insegnante ogni frammento del suo cuore che mai come in quei momenti era libero di battere per la persona che davvero amava.

Snape lo sapeva, perché anche per lui valevano quei sentimenti, era come aprire una gabbia e volare dopo giorni rinchiuso in un angusto spazio asfissiante, era sentirsi leggeri e liberi da costrizioni che ti schiacciavano a terra: Harry era tutto quello. Harry era la sua aria.

Sentirlo dentro di sé a spingersi in lui, sentire che il suo corpo pian piano cedeva e lo accoglieva come un incastro perfetto, era puro ossigeno.

E quando lo guardava in quel modo, con quel verde che s’insinuava nel nero dei suoi occhi e lo stringeva, forte, fino a confondersi, con quel sorriso dipinto d’amore, era come rinascere, ogni volta era come iniziare a vivere come se fosse la prima.

Era svegliarsi e ridere del mondo quando Harry lo amava come stava facendo in quel momento, ed era molto di più, perché mai aveva permesso al ragazzo di possederlo, di stringerlo e desiderarlo in quel modo, mai si era lasciato andare alle sue attenzioni.

Mai avevano fatto l’amore.

E in quegli attimi, voleva bearsi di ogni istante, godere ogni secondo di quell’amplesso, portarseli con sé e respirarli quando il ragazzo non sarebbe stato con lui, quando nelle sue stanze c’era nient’altro che il suo silenzio.

Respirarli a fondo quando la solitudine lo avrebbe avvolto di nuovo.

«Vorrei che questo fosse per sempre» parlò il giovane Potter spezzando la quiete di ansiti, stringendogli le mani, dita che s’intrecciavano in altre dita mentre continuava a muoversi in lui, con una calma che lo mandava in estasi. «Che fosse per sempre ogni giorno della vita» riprese, mentre si piegava di nuovo per baciarlo, baciargli ogni punto del viso e poi del collo, sfiorare appena con la punta del naso quelle cicatrici più pallide della propria pelle, quei segni di una quasi-morte e carezzarli con le labbra.

«Voldemort non ha mai capito quanto forte può essere l’amore» e gli succhiò quella parte del collo, sentendolo sempre più dentro, come se in qualche modo avesse potuto ingoiare ogni essenza di Snape, ogni veleno che aveva dentro e buttarlo via.

«Siamo… siamo quel che siamo, Harry. Anche la persona più malvagia, se ha un’anima, può capire l’amore e può sentirlo, ma l’Oscuro Signore non aveva un’anima, non aveva niente, per questo non avrebbe mai potuto capire.»

Harry si era fermato per un attimo e lo guardava, sentiva il suo sguardo penetrargli la carne, più di quanto potesse mai fare la sua erezione, e invaderlo di un calore che mai aveva provato prima, e quelle labbra che non avevano fatto altro che procurargli piacere, si piegarono in un sorriso che non sarebbe stato in grado di descrivere, perché le emozioni che era capace di fargli provare, erano difficili da rendere in forme concrete.

Era quello l’amore? L’amore vero, quello donato e corrisposto?

«Tu, invece, lo hai sempre saputo cos’è l’amore, vero?»

Severus chiuse gli occhi e in un istante immagini su immagini si accavallarono nella sua mente, veloci, come le scie in cui si trasformano gli alberi fuori da un treno in corsa. Una pellicola che scorreva rapida senza poter riuscire a scorgere ciò che vi era impresso, e ogni tanto si fermava, istantanee che emergevano per mostrargli dei momenti della sua vita, piccoli frammenti del suo passato dai quali affiorò un bambino nascosto a spiare dei giovani occhi verdi da dietro una siepe; l’istantanea di un sorriso tra un’incolta barba.

«No.» Severus riaprì gli occhi. «Non l’ho mai saputo cos’era realmente» e gli afferrò una mano per portarsela al cuore. «Sei tu che mi hai mostrato cos’è» e l’altra per baciarla in ogni dita, e si sollevò per guardarlo da vicino, confondere i loro sguardi d’erba e buio, i loro respiri. «Non credo di aver mai amato davvero nessuno prima di te.»

«Nemmeno mia madre?»

«Nemmeno tua madre.»

«Quindi sono il primo?» gli domandò compiaciuto, strappandogli un sorriso, e riprese a muoversi in lui, come se avesse voluto puntualizzare quel fatto, puntualizzare che era suo e di nessun altro, e che si appartenevano.

«S-sì…» il suo fiato tornò a farsi irregolare nel percepire tutto il peso del corpo di Harry sul suo, la sua carne che pulsava in lui. «Sei stato il primo per tante cose. A nessuno ho mai permesso tante licenze. Per Salazar, Harry!» urlò, sentendosi quasi al limite, come se avesse dato fondo all’ultima goccia di autocontrollo, e si tese come una corda quando il giovane mago strinse le dita intorno alla sua erezione e iniziò a massaggiarla, allo stesso ritmo della sua che entrava: uno strumento ben accordato che sciolse l’amplesso di entrambi, un caldo fluido che si perse tra le cosce e sul ventre di Severus che continuava a fremere scosso da tutte quelle emozioni, da quell’appagamento che gli aveva turbato l’anima stessa.

«Sei il primo ad avermi amato davvero. In ogni mia parte.»

«Spero di essere anche l’unico» lo punzecchiò, ridacchiando con una punta di gelosia nella voce. «Non ho intenzione di dividerti con qualcun altro» aggiunse, serio, con un tono di contrarietà nelle parole, mentre delicato e premuroso lo puliva come aveva fatto Severus stesso con lui; una premura che profumava di normalità e di quell’intimità che durava sempre troppo poco.

«Io, però, devo dividerti con una donna.»

«Lo so.»

C’era amarezza nelle parole di Harry, Severus l’aveva scorta subito perché non poteva essere altrimenti vista la situazione in cui si trovava – si trovavano.

Harry gli si accoccolò sul petto, stringendo le dita alle sue e accarezzando quella pelle, indolente, e chiuse gli occhi mentre il respiro di Snape si era ormai regolarizzato, e insieme si lasciarono cullare dal fuoco del camino, dal suo tepore che li avvolse come un morbido manto.

Rimasero lì, stretti l’uno nell’altro, a godere insieme di quei momenti di solitudine.

 

«Non mi hai svegliato.» La voce di Harry era impastata e assonnata, e gli strappò un sorriso vederlo così spettinato – più del solito – e con gli occhi che faticavano ad aprirsi.

«Dormivi così bene che non ho voluto farlo» si voltò di nuovo a guardare la finestra.

«Però mi hai vestito» continuò stiracchiandosi, indolenzito dall’aver dormito, anche solo per un paio d’ore, sul pavimento.

«L’aria si era fatta fredda» spiegò Severus, continuando ad osservare la finestra, quello che c’era fuori.

Aveva smesso di piovere, Snape ne era sicuro, non percepiva il suo ticchettio incessante, ma l’aria era ancora carica di umidità, era certo anche di quello, anni a dover notare il più piccolo particolare, gli avevano affinato i sensi e poi il suo ruolo di spia aveva significato spesso fare i conti con la pioggia.

Inspirò a lungo per poi buttare sul vetro una nuvola di fumo nero, appannandolo, e si portò di nuovo la sigaretta alle labbra, inspirando di nuovo il respiro di quell’amica che gli aveva tenuto compagnia spesso in quegli ultimi mesi.

«Ginny non merita questo» sputò Snape come una prolungata boccata di fumo, come se fosse un gesto meccanico, una cosa ormai ovvia.

«Lo so.»

Ancora quell’amaro in bocca come poco prima di addormentarsi sul suo petto, ancora quel dolore che gli attraversava la voce.

«È una brava ragazza, c’è sempre stata per te. Nella tua vita.»

« _Tu_ ci sei sempre stato. Anche quando ti odiavo.» Harry si avvicinò e gli sfiorò appena le spalle nude, un tocco freddo mentre la sigaretta era quasi a metà. «Ti conosco e so che ti senti in colpa per questo, lo capisco. Anch’io mi sento allo stesso modo, ma…»

«Dovremmo smetterla» suggerì, senza neppure lasciarlo finire di parlare, senza pensarci un attimo, perché se l’avesse fatto anche solo un paio di secondi, avrebbe capito che le sue parole erano niente, perché mai avrebbe avuto il coraggio di porre fine all’unica cosa bella che aveva nella vita, rinunciare all’unica persona che lo rendeva felice e vivo.

«Dovresti dirlo più convinto per sperare che io ci creda.» Come poteva dargli torto, neppure lui credeva alle parole che aveva appena pronunciato.

«Perché hai iniziato a fumare?» domandò, così, cambiando all’improvviso argomento: era diventato bravissimo in quello, come lui quando qualcosa non gli andava a genio, semplicemente passava oltre, forse aveva imparato da quando gli era vicino, pensò, ridacchiando appena.

«Perché ridi?»

«Nulla. Pensavo ad una cosa senza valore.»

«Mm…» ma il ragazzo sembrava poco convinto. «Comunque non hai risposto alla mia domanda.»

Snape ripensò a quel giorno, non ricordava con precisione quando, dieci o undici mesi prima, non aveva importanza, ricordava il parco, ma non perché si trovasse lì, quell’uomo ma non perché aveva iniziato ad osservarlo.

Ricordava il cielo coperto dalle nuvole, grigio come il fumo che saliva.

«Era da solo su quella panchina. Solo con la sua sigaretta tra le dita, era felice, sorrideva a chiunque gli passasse davanti, anche a chi non lo degnava di uno sguardo» e forse aveva sorriso anche a lui, anche se non poteva vederlo nascosto dietro un albero. «Non so il motivo della sua felicità né del suo sorriso, se aspettasse qualcuno, ma per venti o trenta minuti è stato da solo con le sue sigarette. Felice.»

Il suo viso scorreva dal buio che c’era fuori ad Harry per poi tornare a guardare oltre la finestra, mentre la sigaretta era quasi finita, ancora tre o quattro tiri e poi sarebbe stata da buttare.

Poi si voltò del tutto, dando le spalle a ciò che prima osservava e succhiò altro fumo nero mentre Harry riprese a torturarsi i capelli con le dita come quando era arrivato.

«Volevo essere felice anch’io, sereno come quell’uomo» riprese a parlare, la sigaretta ormai finita, ma continuava a rigirarsela in mano. «E credevo, stupidamente, che sarebbe bastato anche a me stringerla anche solo per pochi minuti tra le dita per rendermi tale, avere tra queste stesse dita una piccola felicità.»

Si allontanò per un attimo dalla finestra – dal giovane Potter – per gettare il mozzicone nel camino, bruciare quelle sciocchezze.

«È una cosa stupida, lo so.»

«No, non lo è» rispose il giovane mago, sorridendogli.

«Certo che lo è. Non è un ammasso di schifezze che ti distruggono i polmoni a renderti felice. Le persone ti rendono felice. Quelle che ti vogliono davvero bene e che tengono a te.»

«Certo che sono le persone, ma tu volevi solo credere che qualcosa fosse possibile.»

«Già…»

«E adesso?»

«Adesso cosa?»

«Adesso cosa ti fa felice?»

«Adesso… adesso mi fa felice la cosa più sbagliata del mondo.»

Snape tornò alla finestra, a guardare di fuori, a sfiorare quel vetro carico di umidità mentre voleva solo sfiorare le labbra di Harry, ogni mattina quando sapevano di caffè, ad ogni sera al sapore di vino che avevano bevuto insieme davanti ad un camino acceso da ore.

«Mi fa felice quello che non posso avere.»

Il giovane mago non rispose, Severus sapeva che non c’era nulla da dire, nessuna replica a quelle parole che avevano in sé tutta la tremenda verità di quella situazione.

Non potevano far altro che starsene in silenzio, farsi abbracciare da esso perché non c’erano voci che sarebbero servite, e rimasero muti, Snape a fissare la notte fuori con un’altra sigaretta tra la bocca ed Harry con lo sguardo a terra e le dita nei capelli.

Entrambi sfiniti e sconfitti.

Entrambi consapevoli di avere nient’altro che quei pochi momenti.

 

***

 

L’atrio del Ministero era esattamente come lo ricordava, non ci metteva piede da parecchio tempo, ma ogni cosa era al suo posto, _normale_ , come prima che scoppiasse la guerra anni prima.

Il nuovo Ministro non aveva ancora lasciato la sua impronta, ma era presto, si era appena insediato e poi, se lo conosceva almeno un po’, non gli sarebbe importato di farlo, era un Grifondoro testardo e pratico, poco incline all’estetica e ai convenevoli, e questi col tempo erano addirittura peggiorati, si ritrovò a pensare, sorridendo appena.

“Come diavolo hanno fatto a nominarlo Ministro, lo sanno solo loro…”

Si avvicinò al gruppetto poco davanti a lui, e dalle loro facce era chiaro che lo stessero aspettando.

«Si è perso il mio discorso d’insediamento, professor Snape.»

«Oh, che peccato. Non volevo commuovermi troppo, signor Potter. O forse dovrei chiamarla “Ministro”.»

«”Ministro” suona bene» gli rispose, ridacchiando. «Anche il fatto che _tecnicamente_ sono un suo superiore» e rise più forte.

“Sfrontato.”

« _Tecnicamente_ è la professoressa McGonagall il mio superiore, a meno che il Ministero non voglia intromettersi negli affari di Hogwarts, ovviamente.»

Harry gli sorrise, caldo, sereno. _D’amore_. Quel sorriso che amava da morire.

“Stupido sfrontato. Stupide labbra sfrontate!”

«Siamo entrambi consulenti del Ministero, professore.»

Hermione Granger si era fatta una splendida giovane donna, ed era diventata un’eccellente insegnante nonché una studiosa di fama mondiale: era orgoglioso di lei – di tutti – anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso mai.

«Beh, non siamo più i ragazzini che frequentavano Hogwarts, se può consolarla.»

Anche l’allegria di Ronald Weasley era sempre lì, un porto sicuro al quale tutti potevano attraccare, persino lui.

«Non vedo l’ora di avere di nuovo a che fare con voi tre. Sono estasiato» e alzò di nuovo le sopracciglia come ai tempi della scuola quando quei tre erano soltanto suoi allievi e lui il loro odiato insegnante. «Dove devo firmare per farmi rinchiudere ad Azkaban?»

I tre giovani iniziarono a ridere, facendo rimbombare quei suoni sgraziati per tutto l’atrio, e anche Severus sorrise, spontaneo, come se lo avesse fatto da sempre.

«Non vedo l’ora di lavorare con lei, professor Snape» ed Harry gli tese una mano.

«Non vedo l’ora di spingerla sulla scrivania e prenderla lì, Ministro,» ma quello Severus non lo disse, il suo desiderio inespresso gli rimase incastrato nello sguardo e nelle dita che stringevano quelle del giovane mago.

Poi vide Ginny avvicinarsi e baciare il nuovo Ministro, e salutare lui mentre il suo cuore si faceva a pezzi di nuovo, piccoli frammenti che cadevano a terra senza far rumore.

Si sarebbe ricomposto, come sempre, quando sarebbero stati soli, ma ogni volta faceva male.

Dannatamente male.


End file.
